Rescue
by hymn
Summary: Soon after finding out that his childhood friend is trapped in a relationship with a vicious gangster, Christian vows to free Anastasia from the clutches of the monster. But it is easier said than done. How will he rescue Ana from the obsessed "boyfriend"? Does Ana really want to be rescued? FSOG and the characters belong to EL James. Please review :)
1. Prologue

**"RESCUE"**

**"PROLOGUE"**

**NEW YORK  
**

**Meet Anastasia Rose Steele**

Alarm Clock.

"Fucking Monday! Urgh. Give me a break!" I scream at the damn alarm clock. It's hard to get up on a Monday morning early when you have a late Sunday night with your girlfriends at the bar. Putting the damn alarm clock off, I drag my ass to the bathroom of my very lovely condo and get the water running for my bath. I sprinkle strawberry scented bath oil, and the aroma fills the bathroom.

Setting my bath products on the side of my bathtub, I get inside the bath, relax and relish my achievements. Owning your own condo at the Upper East Side of Manhattan meant a great deal for a twenty-six year old. I worked hard to get here. Working 24/7 at the very early start of my real estate agent career. It wasn't easy working up my way to the top. Nowadays I was on the cover of magazines with other "Top Agents".

The warm water soothes my muscles, and the headache I have from the hangover, seems to be getting better. I completely let myself go and let the calmness take over me. Obviously some people hate me enough to be calling me to disturb my serenity. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me, I quickly make a dash to the side table of my bed to check on who is calling me. Water from the hair is dripping on my very expensive, beige carpet. Fuck!

I check the caller ID on my phone. Shit.

"Hey baby," I try to sound as adoring as possible.

"Where were you last night? I called you and it kept on going to voicemail," I can hear the irritation in his voice.

"Well I told you remember? It was girls' night. We were at the bar and we got drunk. We all finally could take time out after two whole weeks. I hope you understand," I reason with my boyfriend, hoping he would just understand and let the matter slide. He has anger management issues. I can feel through the phone that he is trying to calm himself before he responds. It's a start I guess.

"Don't do it again. I'm going to be in Los Angeles for another day, the meeting's held up. Try not to mess up while I'm here Ana. You know I panic when I can't reach you and both of us know how I handle panic," his tone is calm and cold and threatening.

"Yeah I'll try my best not to screw up. I have to get ready for work. Got a shit load of new clients after the article in the magazine came up," I try to distract him.

"You know how proud I am of you, don't you?" He sounds genuine.

"I do."

"I'll see you day after tomorrow Ana. I love you."

"Err..yeah me too, bye." Hanging up I start getting ready for my work.

What a bad start of the day. I have been with José Rodriguez for the past two and a half years of my life. He wasn't always like this. But I hadn't known him long before we started our courtship. It wasn't that he was my first boyfriend. I was going through my first heartbreak when I met José. He was a client, and I showed him a few houses and suddenly I found myself dining with him, hanging out with him and before I knew it, I was in his bed. The sex was awesome and for some time, I never really cared about anything else other than the sex. And one day I was head over heels in love with him. I never really got the chance to get to know him. He was always so sweet and caring, like the Prince Charming every girl would want.

José was my Prince Charming for all I cared until one day I had to face his wrath. It was only a small argument, but José reacted in the worst possible way. He slapped me. And from that day onwards, I knew what a big mistake I did. I tried with all my being to change him. Even with my busy schedule, I always took time out to be with him and bring out the sweet and caring man I fell in love with. But it looked like he had put on a show to get me to fall in love with him.

José's father, José Rodriquez Senior, was mafia. And all the power that came with having such a powerful father, José became spoilt and neurotic.

Putting it simply, he was obsessed with me.

And since then, I had tried so many times in so many ways to get out of the shackles that José put me on. But to no avail, nothing ever worked. He would put on a show for the whole world to see, creating scenes publicly was his forte! Every fucking time I tried to break up with him, he would do something so scary that I would have no other choice but to get back with him. And that anger issue he suffers from does not help either.

I am a strong girl for my age. Always have been. My father is an ex army. He wanted a boy, who would join the army like himself. But then I was born and he still fulfilled his dreams in the way that he saw possible. He trained me like a boy, since I was the age of six, he put me in karate, self-defense and kick boxing classes. He even taught me how to shoot so that I could always take care of myself. I only wish now he would have taught me how to escape from clutches of gangsters.

I could take down any man with my skills, but I have to admit, these gangsters and mobster scares the shit out of me.

So here I am, two and a half years later, with no feelings for the man I had once thought to be my Prince Charming.

Fuck fairy tales. And fuck love. They don't exist, not for me.

**3 HOURS LATER**

**SEATTLE**

**Meet Christian Trevelyan Grey**

Fuck this shit man. I am so late for my meeting. Quickly dashing to the bathroom, I run a shower. It feels good. Last night's "expeditions" kept me up all night and I was late in getting back home.

Jenna or was it Jenny? Whatever her name is, she was fucking mind-blowing. Sometimes it is so fucking good to be me. Correction, it is always good to be me. I know I am an asshole, but what the fuck right? I am Christian Grey and I have the world at my feet. I am the fucking King of Seattle.

Getting out of the shower, I dry myself with a towel and put on a robe. I decide to wear one of my white Armani shirts and the gray Dolce & Gabbana three piece-suit. While putting on my socks I realize I forgot the file for the meeting in my study. Mentally I remind myself to take the file while heading out and put on my socks and black Gucci shoes.

While heading for my study, I see my head of security, Taylor and my housekeeper, Mrs. Jones, making out in the kitchen. Seriously? Get a room.

I clear my throat to make my presence known. They pull apart and turn a shade of pink. Taylor speaks first, "We are sorry Sir. We didn't know you were ready to leave already after the late arrival home last night."

"For fuck's sake get a room you both. Just because I allow you both to be in a relationship, does not mean you start cozying up around my home. You have your own quarters. And might I remind you, I have a fucking meeting and I'm late and my head of security is busy playing house," I snap at him. Even though I know I am going to be like a cripple without both Taylor and Mrs. Jones, there has to be a line drawn between an employer and an employee. I don't like when those lines get blurred.

Taylor excuses himself announcing that he will be ready with the car. Mrs. Jones starts preparing my breakfast and I go fetch the file and check my iPhone for emails.

Crap load of rubbish. Checking emails was the worst part of everyday. I only check the very important ones and forward the rest to my assistant Andrea or my second in command Ros. Ros had a big hand in making me the King of Seattle. She believed in me when no one else did. She trusted me and let me lead and today she was one of those very few people who had the balls to put me in my place and did not get intimidated by my presence.

I wasn't always an asshole and a King. There was a time I was _that_ kid in school. That guy who was always picked on and bullied for being _fat_. Thinking of those times put a smile on my face. Gosh I was such a loser. And if not for _her_, I would still be a loser. She was always my savior, my rescuer. The _only_ friend I ever had, who never befriended me because I was a "Grey". But just because of me.

Anastasia Steele.

I used to call her my bodyguard. I wish I could get the chance to repay what she did for me. But will she remember me? I was the idiot and she was the popular kid in school. Every guy wanted her. Even though I was her senior in school, she was still my friend and she fought for me and always had my back.

After I got into Harvard, we lost touch. Few days back I saw her on the cover of a magazine. She is doing very well, some sort of a super real estate agent in New York. I can't stop thinking about her since I saw her name on the cover of the magazine. She turned out to be a very beautiful woman, not that she wasn't pretty in school, but now she is the epitome of female beauty. I really would like to meet her. I hope she remembers me.

Brushing aside the thoughts about my one true friend, I check the file and divulge my mind into the world of mergers and acquisitions. Numbers and balance sheets were the love of my life. I've never really thought of any other love. They don't really exist. What existed for me was my occasional indulgence of one-night stands. I am a very famous man and women just come and go. They are only after this face and money. No one really cares what's under this shell of a man.

Love is for fools. To be where I am today, and to continue being here, I have no time to dwell in anything that could weaken me emotionally. Apart from my family and the charity work that I do, I don't give a fuck about anybody.

After having my breakfast I head down through the private elevator of my very luxurious penthouse in Escala and into my SUV. I sit in my car and I see the magazine I kept in the car a few days back. It was on the table of my receptionist in Grey House, my office building. I was walking past the table and suddenly the name Anastasia Steele caught my attention. As soon as I saw her I knew I had to find her and meet her. I had to thank her for everything she did for me when we were kids. She is one of the reasons I am this strong and independent. She saw the fighter in me, when everyone else ignored my presence.

"Taylor get the jet ready for a flight to Manhattan on Friday night. And get Welch to contact me as soon as I am done with the meeting."

"Yes Sir," he nods.

I am going to finally see her after all these years.

Hopefully, she remembers me.

I can't help but smile thinking about my bodyguard.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter-1**

**ANASTASIA STEELE**

Like every other girl, I was a sucker for shoes. The left side of my walk-in closet were entirely shoes, neatly shelved. Whenever I am sad and troubled, I come here and watch my shoes. Too girly I know, but that's just how I am.

The call from José spoilt my mood to no return. Looking at my shoes diverts my mind to shopping. Suddenly I am reminded of the new Giuseppe Zanotti shoes I saw on the store last week and drool. Today I am going to buy them after I finalize the deal with the Morgans. Soon I am ready to take on the world wearing a simple white shirt tucked in a black pencil skirt and black Aquazarra stilettoes. I don't really wear a lot of make-up because I am naturally _fabulous_. Or I like to think I am.

I love myself.

My most favourite person in the world is me. And I'm not ashamed to admit it. I'm not a narcissist, I just _adore_ myself.

Even though my friends hate that I cannot get out of José's clutches, I can't really explain them why! _My boyfriend is mafia, he threatened to kill you all if I leave him or go to the police._ Fuck my life. Since I knew I could never get José out of my life, I try to see the good sides of it.

One, he loves me like crazy. _He really is crazy you fool._

Two, he's good looking. _He's a monster._

Three, he gives me my own space. _If you call stalking giving you space._

Four, he does not interfere in matters of my career. _Okay, I'll give you that._

Five, he trusts me._ That's why he abuses you._

Six, he does not ask me to move in with him._ Did you forget when he locked you in your own apartment for two days because you wanted to break up?_

Oh shut up! _No you shut up you bloody coward._

I have to become blind and deaf when I am around him. I shut myself off. I just wish I could share my pain with someone, but sharing meant risking his or her life. I can't even get myself a shrink.

José mostly has to travel around the country to handle his dad's "business" so I get a lot of time to myself. _Thank God for small mercies._ I just dread the day he might come out and ask me to marry him. Maybe I'll have to kill myself then to actually live in peace. I can't see myself living with him for the rest of my life. This is a thought I usually avoid. _Coward._ I know but what can a girl, who has been threatened by mobsters _do?_

Soon I am in my office and my assistant Lauren hands me a file that includes all my appointments for the day.

The call from José has me in a sour mood. All I want to do is get drunk and forget everything. I dread the fact that he is coming day after tomorrow. The sex used to be mind-blowing, but with my resentment for the man, the sex just feels like an act of obedience. My life sounds so miserable right now. _Well it is miserable._

Once I am seated at my desk, I look around and can't help but feel proud of myself. Everything that I own is hard earned, nothing came easy. I worked hard every single day to get where I am today and no phone call from mobsters is going to take away my feeling of self-pride. Everyone in my office loves me. I work under the best bosses in the city. The environment in my office is warm and affectionate and to think just few years back I was just an intern here and today I am the agent with the most number of clients.

I am awesome. Period.

My first client comes into the office and I forget every bad thing in my life and concentrate on my work. I'll have to peg the Morgans soon or else the other vultures in the business will make a run for them. They are a newly married couple, extreme high rollers. Sky is the limit. And I have just the house for them. I show them photos and they seem impressed. Soon I have an appointment with them on Thursday to take them to the location of the house.

There's a buzz on my phone and I can't help but smile. One of my closest friends Samantha Lee is calling me. Samantha's father is Chinese and her mom American, hence the name Samantha Lee. She took after her mother though, and everywhere we go, her last name garners looks from strangers. She hates it.

"Lee!" I answer, suddenly my spirits high.

"Ana boo! I need you," she rhymes.

I giggle. It's just normal for us, laughing and giggling at the most stupidest things. There have been times when we laughed at funerals. But that is just how we are.

"Couldn't stay away from me huh?"

"Oh you know how I am without you!"

"I know I know. Alright Shoot!"

"Ana I am in love."

"We were together last night and you weren't in love then Sam" Samantha, the man-eater, in love?

"That's because I met him only after you guys left!"

"Oh Sam not again." I roll my eyes.

"But it's real this time. I promise."

"I'm sure it is honey. But right now I have to get back to work okay? I'll meet you at say 6? I'm getting those Giuseppe Zanotti shoes so we are going to the store together. Let Anita and Camille know as well. And ask the boys to meet us outisde Barneys."

"Yay shopping! See you at 6. Mwah"

"Mwah baby."

Samantha Lee, Anita Banks, Camille Adams are the three girls I simply cannot do without. They are my soulmates. We have been together since high school, and later we all decided to go to New York for higher studies so that we'd still be joined at the hips. And here we are, after all these years, still together.

Samantha is the man-eater, as we call her. She is a journalist and the only girl I know who can give a man a run for his money when it comes to "scoring." Anita is a lawyer, and has been in a relationship with Phil Atkins ever since we moved to New York. Phil is also a lawyer. Camille owns a restaurant and is currently single. There's also Adam, Michael and Jessie, who work with me.

**CHRISTIAN GREY**

I hate breakfast meetings. Waking up and listening to old dickheads sitting across from me just pisses me the fuck off. I hate ass kissing too. And these ass kissers just keeps on ass kissing my fucking head off. I try not to roll my eyes at them only because I have millions tied up with them. Also the stupid waitress who keeps on coming back with excuses to eye fuck me irks me more. It is too obvious.

As soon as the meeting ends, I head towards my office, Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.

I enter my office room and am greeted by Welch.

"Good morning Sir."

I just give him a nod in return.

"I need you to locate someone for me Welch. Her name is Anastasia Rose Steele. I need to know everything about her." I hand him the magazine and see a look of surprise form on his face but he quickly goes back to looking impassive.

"Anything else Sir?"

"No."

"Very well Sir. I will have the information emailed to you by tomorrow afternoon the latest." I watch him walk out the door.

Once he is out and the door is shut, I relax my head on the headrest and close my eyes and take slow deep breaths. I don't want anyone else to see how anxious I am. I will be meeting her after so long. I am nervous. I just hope she remembers me. A gift wouldn't be too much now would it? No. She obviously cannot know how I found her. She's in real estate isn't she? I'll just make it look like I am looking for a place in New York. I already have an office there and I always stay in hotels so getting my own place wouldn't be a bad idea.

My phone buzzes and my brother Elliot is calling me.

"Hello Lelliot!"

"Fuck off Christian," he snaps. He's always hated me calling him Lelliot. When we were kids, I somehow couldn't call him Elliot. Everytime I tried to pronounce his name, only Lelliot came out.

"What is it you need? I don't have time. Make it quick."

"It appears our little sister is finally coming back from Hawaii on Friday and I need you to get her from the airport."

"Sorry big brother but I am flying to New York on Friday so it will have to be you."

"Okayyyyy baby brother."

"Fuck you. I am not a baby"

"Then stop calling me Lelliot."

"Okay _Lelliot."_

"Fucker."

I hang up. My "elder" brother Elliot was more of a friend than a brother. I did not have real friends, so I had to do with my siblings. Everyone else was just around me because I was Christian Grey. I even hung out with Elliot's friends. I was never very social, and girls chased me so I never had to go and talk to them to get laid. Plus I only spend one night with any girl, so there's never any time for conversation. It is just a lot of fucking and I never sleep with anyone in the literally sense. Once I am done, I just sneak out. No cuddling for me.

Ros comes barging in my room with Elena Lincoln, my mother's friend. God this woman gives me the fucking creeps. When I was a teenager, she used to touch me. What was an old hag trying to do with a fat boy like me anyway? Motherfucking pedophile. I mean Childfucking-botoxed-fake-tits-pedophile. What the fuck, right? I only ever told Elliot, and he asked me not to tell mom as it would upset her, but we had a pact since then and whenever she was around, both him and me would be joined to the hips so that she never got to try something like that with me again. Ever.

She walks swaying that fake ass and gives me a tight smile. Is that even a smile? I bet those new fat pouty lips were her attempt to look like Angelina Jolie. Humor me. Rolling my eyes I stand and extend my hand for a shake. She takes my hand and holds on longer than necessary. I practically have to pull my hand out of that witchy palm. Those nails are a mile long. She gives me the _heebie-jeebies._

"Mrs Lincoln, how lovely to see you." _Witch._

"Christian darling! It is always nice to see you. You look as handsome as ever." _You ain't getting nothin' of this bitch._

I am in business with her. Yeah I know it sucks. But she begged me to back her up after she was divorced because her husband did not leave her a dime. Mom talked me into this shit, as my reputation would help her salon business. These monthly meetings with this botoxed-tight-assed-fat-lipped-whore make me want to pull my hair out. All she ever does is stare at me, while Ros does all the talking. She looks like she could eat me up with one gulp. The only reason I put up with her is my mother's pity on her.

"Mrs Lincoln, are we clear on what Ros just said?" I ask trying to be as impassive as I can but I can't help my irritation. I only ever end up scowling at her with disgust.

"Christian sweetheart, I don't understand. The salons are doing so well, why would you want to pull your back-up?"

"Mrs Lincoln, the money these salons bring me is like a drop of water in the ocean."

"Then why does it matter if you're in or out? Please Christian don't do this to me. Your name is very important for my business. You know if you're not backing me up, it would be hard to keep up the goodwill." She starts crying.

"Everything is going to be done quietly. No one will know if I am in or out. Ros please escort Mrs Lincoln out of my office."

Ros has to literally drag her out but she keeps on wailing and screaming my name. For fuck's sake woman! _Old age hit her hard._ I can only look at her with disgust. Good riddance. I text Elliot with what just happened and he only replies in one word. "Disgusting."

In the mean time, Taylor calls me to let me know the flight plan is ready for Friday. I can't help but feel excited about Friday.

**ANASTASIA STEELE**

Shopping with the girls is the best part of any day. We walk out of Barneys New York with so many bags, that when the boys meet us we run to them and hand over the bags to them.

"Did you guys buy the whole store?" Phil asks flabbergasted.

"This is crazy. You guys should learn how to save!" Adam rolls his eyes.

"Sorry daddy." Samantha giggles.

"Alright alright I know it's too much, but what the hell. YOLO!" I shout.

"That's so lame Ana. Even for you." I turn towards Michael and punch him hard on his biceps. "Ow! You hit like a man."

All the girls start giggling and all of us walk towards our cars. We all head to my condo since I told them my "boyfriend" was coming back and it would be the last time I get to be with them until he was here. It wasn't like the son-of-a-gun didn't allow me to hang out with them or stopped me while he was here, but it meant that I would have to tag him along with everyone else, which I didn't want to. So when he was here with me, I avoided getting out with my friends. All I ever did was sulk in my condo and counted the hours until he would be gone.

The whole gang knew José was a psycho and they wanted so much for me to break-up with him. But I couldn't tell them the truth why I couldn't free myself from his claws. I would never risk their lives by telling them. I love them too much. In return they called me a _sadist_ for putting up with the abusive bastard. I never told them until one morning Sam showed up at my condo, unannounced and found me sprawled on the floor, crying with finger marks on my cheek. She wanted to go to the police right away but I stopped her. It was a bad week. Sam told everyone and they all lectured me, but I couldn't tell them why. There have been a few other times I actually did leave José but then he came and created so much fiasco infront of them and threatened everyone that I went back to him immediately each time. The whole gang hates him. _Heck, he was my boyfriend and I hated him._

It was a parting ritual that has been going on for a long time. Whenever there was news of my "boyfriend" coming back in town, we have dinner at my place where we all cook and drink. No matter what day of the week it is because I wouldn't be seeing them till he would be around.

We all sit at the table and enjoy our usual banter, eating and drinking when suddenly the door flies open and there stands my nightmare on the threshold.

José fucking Rodriguez.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER-2**

**ANASTASIA STEELE**

I stand up. He's here. I look over at everyone else and the whole situation feels like someone has pushed the pause button on a remote so that the movie going on stills. No one is moving.

Sam was reaching for more salad from the bowl and she seems to be stuck mid-way bended over the table. Cam was drinking wine from the glass and the glass is stuck between her lips. Anita is just sitting there with her hands folded on her lap staring at José like he was some alien. Adam and Jessie were inside the kitchen getting God knows what but they are now standing still like someone is squeezing their balls. Phil sitting beside Anita looked like he would shit his pants anytime and Michael just stared at José looking like he is in a lot of pain.

I focus on José and he is standing there angry. _Duh_. I look back at everyone and I can't help but laugh. The situation looks like out of a movie. Oh my God. I have finally lost it. I am crazy. José has turned me crazy too. Someone stop me.

Hysterical belly aching laughter.

Finally after getting a hold of myself I look at everyone else. They all seem.. shocked? I wonder why they are shocked. Clearly they should have guessed being in a relationship with a crazy person tends to make you crazy too. And then shock turns into pity. I hate it. I hate my friends looking at me with pity in their eyes. I don't want their pity; I don't want _anyone's_ pity.

José moves inside the dining area and stalks over to me. Ignoring everyone else, he hugs me. Squishing me out of breath. Cupping my face, he gives a long, wet, disgusting kiss on the lips. Rather than concentrating on the kiss, I take a peak at my friends and each of them have the same expression like they were watching some bad porn which was a torture to the eyes. _Yeah I feel it too._

"Darling I missed you so much," and he kisses me again. And again. And again. Thankfully he stops or I might have just barfed in his mouth. I hate kissing him. This man has turned me off from kissing. I don't think I could ever kiss anyone. Who am I kidding? As if he would ever let me kiss another man. Finally he turns around from me and gives my friends an evil smirk, clearly sending them the signal that I was his. Somehow I can't formulate a single word. Not even a "hi".

Everyone is still staring at him as if waiting for him to lose it. But then he surprises everyone by saying, "SURPRISE!" and turns towards me. "I wanted to surprise you. But looks like I interrupted you instead. You don't look happy Anastasia," his voice seems cold as usual. Taking the cue, Sam stands up, "José we'll just leave. I'm sure you both have a lot to catch up on." _Please don't leave me._ I wish I could tell them to stay and save me from this madman but I can't speak a word. What the FUCK!

"Oh don't let me interrupt your dinner. Please stay and finish. I can join you all. As it is I am famished from the flight." He could get an Oscar for best actor. "Ana please come with me to the bedroom," and puts his hands forward for me to grab. I just take it and follow him like a schoolgirl with my head bowed.

Locking the door he turns me around to him and grabs my throat but does not put any pressure. "You did not even smile at me Ana. Do you want to send your friends some kind of message that I am the bad guy? Don't try anything baby, we don't want me to get angry now, do we?" I can just respond with a nod, tears well but don't fall. "Be a good girl now and smile." He is still grabbing my throat and I somehow manage a smile. I hate this man with all my being that I could kill him. But I don't want to go to jail either. Someone put me out of this misery. Sometimes I wish he would get killed by one of his father's enemies.

**CHRISTIAN GREY**

This is going to be one long week. I can't wait for Friday to come. Not only because of Anastasia but also because I deserve a break. The past few months have been late nights and early mornings. The takeover of a Chinese company had me pulling my hair off. The Chinese are motherfucking bastards. Sharp and the opposite of all things gullible. Fuckers.

New York seems like a plausible destination for a break. The girls are great. As long as I get to have a new girl every night, I'll be fine. I do have a reputation of being a man-whore, but I don't give a flying fuck.

I stand on the balcony of my Penthouse at Escala. Everyday after work when I am alone, I spend time and look at the Seattle skyline. I feel like I am on top of the world and also very lonely. I have so much money and power and because of the same reason I have no true companion. Not one person apart from my family who sees me for who I am. People use me. I'm not really talking about a lover, but atleast having a friend wouldn't be so bad. Someone I know I can trust and depend on. Elliot has so many friends and he is a Grey too. But he was the lucky one. Try as I may but I know I am not capable of being so carefree and warm and loving like Elliot. Is that the reason I have no friends? _You have no friends because you are a loser remember?_

Putting these thoughts to rest, I quickly change for a quick run on the streets of Seattle. Taylor is waiting for me infront of the private elevator in his sweats. This was our daily routine. After coming back from work on weekdays both of us go for a run. Technically I go for a run and he follows me. Sometimes I wonder how awful his job really is. I have him at my beck and call 24/7. And me being an asshole just make his job worse. Whatever.

After running about 5 miles, we take a breather. I have the hood of my sweatshirt over my head so that people won't recognize me. As much as I love being The Great Christian Grey, the invasion of my private life is not something I like. There have been countless of times I thrashed cameras of the paparazzi vultures. Motherfuckers that they are, they still don't learn and follow me around. Last month I was sneaking out of this supermodel's house at 2 in the fucking morning and I was caught on camera. Fuck. The headlines for the next few days were outrageous claiming me to be "finally" dating. My PR department is constantly at war with the media in trying to keep my life a private. The media both hates and loves me. They hate my guts but clearly they know "Christian Grey" sells so they have no option but to adhere to my _assholeness_.

Upon returning to Escala, I have a quiet dinner alone. Again. Mrs Jones is a marvel though. She probably is the best cook after my mom ofcourse. I don't know what good I did in my life to have found such a competent housemaid. Taylor would surely agree. As long as both Taylor and Mrs Jones know how to keep their personal life apart from their professional life, I am fine with them shacking up.

My phone buzzes and I see Welch has already mailed me the details on Anastasia. This is something I want to check on my laptop so I go to my study and get my MacBook.

I scroll down most of the information since I already know she is from Seattle and the name of her parents and that she is in real estate right now. What I want to know is her relationship history. So after high school Ms Steele has been in a relationship with 2 guys. Currently she is in a relationship with some José Rodriguez. Two and a half years? That is long, but then Ana was always a hearts and flowers kind of girl. Oh well she deserves all the happiness in the world because I know she has a heart of gold. She was always so compassionate.

Now that I am checking my inbox, I decide to check the rest of the emails that need my attention. God I hate checking emails. Worst part was replying which I normally avoid and have Andrea reply on my behalf.

**ANASTASIA STEELE**

I am clearing the table and washing the dishes, delaying as much as I can so that I don't have to go to bed with that monster.

"Ana I just got a call from my father that I have to be back in LA again tomorrow. Something's gone fucked up," he is not happy, I can tell it from his voice.

"That's too bad," I lie, inside I am jumping up and down but I dare not show the relief on my face.

I am just drying the dishes when I feel his arms wrap around my waist. I roll my eyes knowing he can't see my face. "I missed you Ana, and I'm going to miss you when I leave here again tomorrow." I grin knowing he still can't see my face.

He puts his hands inside my top, "José I have my period going on," I lie again. I know he won't check me because he hates it. All those people's blood on his hands and he can't stand my blood? Hypocrite. Oh well atleast it serves as the perfect excuse for me. He lets go of me and sighs against my back. "Guess we'll have to make do with making out and a blowjob." _Oh hell no! _I seriously don't know which is worse. Fuck I should have thought about this.

Taking the dishes from my hands and he leads me towards the bedroom. Take me God, please take me! I really have no way of getting out of this now. Shit. Slowly taking my clothes off he reaches for my breasts, cupping them he takes them in his mouth, sucking them. If only I had powers like the vampires in the show The Vampire Diaries. I would keep my humanity turned off for eternity. But then if I were a vampire I would just kill this life sucking motherfucker myself.

Before I know it the damage has been done and I feel my tears trickle down my cheeks. He freezes and stands infront of me. I can see fury in his eyes. His ears are red and he is breathing heavily. Here it comes. _Take charge and do something you little piece of shit._

Taking a handful of my hair he pulls my face closer to him. "Why are you crying Ana? Don't you love me?" Menace evidently clear in his voice. "Is there anyone else now that you can't even stand being close to me?" I just manage to shake my head. "There will only ever be me Ana. Only. Me. Get it engraved in your brain that you will only and only be mine. I will do everything in my power to keep you with me."

He leaves the room and comes back in a few seconds, carrying a bottle of wine. Smashing the bottle, he picks up a piece of broken glass and slits his wrists. I gasp. _What is he doing? _

"You see this blood Ana. Every drop of my blood has your name written. You run through my veins. Why won't you believe me when I say I love you? Why?" Crazy eyes. All I can see are his crazy eyes.

I slowly move towards him and take the piece of glass from his hands. The fucking tears won't stop and I can't say a word. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"José let me through so that I can get the emergency first aid kit."

"NO!" Oh God I wished and wished for him to die and now that there is a chance of him bleeding to death I want to rush and get the first aid kit? Fuck me.

"José please," I plead but he does not budge, but get all the more furious.

His fury seems to be overtaking his pain. He moves back and pulls out his belt.

Oh no.

I don't know if it was adrenaline or not, but before I could register what I was doing, José is lying on the floor, unconscious. I hit on his head with a vase that was kept on the side table of my bed. Holy shit. Did I kill him? Oh my God. Quickly I check for any traces of blood. Nothing. That means he is only knocked out. Quickly putting on my clothes back, I run. I don't know where, but I just run.

**CHRISTIAN GREY**

This wasn't any other Friday. It was THE Friday I was going to fly to New York to meet my childhood friend. Excitement. Anxiety. Frustration. I was going through all these emotions at once. Wait. Why am I acting like a bitch? It's no big deal right? We're old friends who will just "hang out". I can do a casual reunion hang out_. _It's probably no big deal_. You're just afraid she'll see right through that you're still the same loser._

Am I afraid? What if she thinks I am still that loser everyone made fun of? Will she even remember me?

My phone is ringing. It's Taylor.

"Grey." I answer.

"Everything is set Sir."

"I'm walking to the elevator right now."

As the plane takes off, the flight attendant Natalia comes over with a glass of champagne.

"Did you want anything else Mr Grey?" she asks but I don't give a fuck.

"It's just a stupid face. Stop bloody staring and get me another glass of this," I snap at her. I don't mind the fucking attention I usually get from women, but there's a time for everything and right now I can't think about anything else apart from Anastasia. I can see Taylor steal a quick glance at me trying to figure out what it is that has me so agitated all of a sudden.

Truth is even I don't know. Urgh. I just put on my headphones and listen to music. Music always calms me. And before I know it, the pilot is announcing that we are about to land in New York in a few minutes.

I feel like my heart will explode from all the suspense that my encounter with Anastasia holds. I don't do this shit. Suddenly I am overwhelmed with all these feelings and I don't know feelings because I don't have feelings. Then why the fuck so many unknown emotions all at once? I hate this.

Stepping out of the Rolls Royce the hotel sent for me, I step inside Four Seasons and I am immediately ushered to the Ty Warner Penthouse. I always check-in at the Four Seasons alerting them a week in advance so that they have the penthouse available for me. The penthouse has an impeccable 360 degree view of Manhattan and I have something for floor-to-ceiling windows.

Without wasting any time, I take a quick shower and dress in jeans, a white shirt, black leather jacket and leather loafers.

Taylor has already called and told me, he tracked Ana's cellphone and she was at some club right now.

Plan is, I'll bump into her and act all surprised to find her.


End file.
